


Appassionata

by Silvandar



Series: Multi Fandom Drabbles and One-shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, Otayuri New Year 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Love and passion is the best way to celebrate the New Year.A gift forLaurasStarlight, who's amazing art is a source of inspiration for much of my smut! <3Drabbleish





	Appassionata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurasStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurasStarlight/gifts).



> I wanted to try a different style to my usual writing. I'm worrying that my work is flat and comparing myself harshly to other amazing writers on this site, so I felt the only answer was to challenge myself. So please do comment and let me know what you think!

The countdown begins and they wind their arms around each other's waists, the darkness of the DJ booth a small, private world as their friends and competitors crowd the dance floor. As 2019 begins with a wild cheer, Otabek hits 'play' on his first track of the year, discharging his duty on the decks before turning to the smirking blonde in his arms and they press together in a brief tangle of lips and tongue.

Together, they play out the last half hour of Otabek's set, the DJ picking tracks while Yuri leans against him, distracting him with long fingers on his spine and hot breath on his ear. As Leo peels himself away from the crowd and takes over the music with a knowing grin at the pair, they tumble out of the booth and flee, forsaking the dance floor and the bar, heading out of the club and into a waiting taxi without a backwards glance.

In the back of the cab, Otabek gives in to the teasing he's endured, sinking his hands into thick, jaw length blonde hair and capturing the ever present smirk with his lips. His eagerness does not go unpunished; Yuri pushes him back against the cab door and digs his fingers into his shoulders, nipping his lips with a purr.

A blur of good behaviour in public and they are in Yuri's hotel room. Low lights and music are the work of moments, then they are on each other again. Yuri sheds his clothes gracefully, enjoying the hunger in his lover's eyes as pale skin is revealed inch by inch. With a growl, the shorter man wraps himself around the blonde, tasting the enticing flesh with a hot, insistent tongue.

They are both world class athletes, all sculpted muscle and toned limbs. Russian heritage gives Yuri height and power that is exotic to the Kazakh, and his dance training keeps his frame lean. With a sigh of bliss, the blonde stretches out on the bed as the shorter man kneels above him, running worshipful hands over his skin. Moving from the curves of his calves and thighs, over sharp hip bones to the thick waves of his abdominals, Otabek follows every stroke with a kiss, the silky feel of his lips and the roughness of his hands shooting sparks into his lover. Yuri laces his fingers into short, slicked back brown hair, letting the older skater explore his body.

His touches move to Yuri's chest, and now the blonde twitches, his lover finding sensitive areas to lick and nibble. He gasps as Otabek spirals his tongue over one soft peak, drawing the bud between his teeth before moving to its twin. Working slowly, Otabek teases until he can hear Yuri fighting back moans, his hips bucking underneath his partner's weight.

Those hips grinding against him beg for attention, so with a smirk Otabek reaches between his lover's knees and parts his legs. Kneeling between pale, twitching thighs, he looks up into pools of green for permission. Yuri's nod is enough, and with a groan of desire he turns his gaze to the neglected heat of the blonde.

Bowing his head, Otabek says a silent prayer of thanks to whichever god put this stunning man in his hands before taking his first taste. His moan is muffled by thick, aching flesh, filling his mouth with heat and the musk of his lover, a flavour he has been craving all night. Hands sink into his hair again, nails scraping his scalp as he tightens his lips, letting the flat of his tongue work over the velvety smooth head of Yuri's cock.

Pressure and heat engulf him as Otabek swallows his length and Yuri cries out, digging his fingers into his hair and forcing his hips still, unwilling to choke his talented lover. His eyelids flutter closed as he lies back, breath coming in gasps and helpless moans as the Kazakh's lips and tongue work him. Sensation is lost everywhere but his pulsing cock, the only thing he can feel or think about is the sinful mouth wrapped around him. Utterly lost to the tight, wet heat moving slowly up and down his length, Yuri switches his grip to the sheets as he soars towards climax, clenching his fists and biting his lip to keep back the cries of bliss.

Yuri's body twitches violently as he comes, muscles clenching and throbbing as he floods Otabek's mouth with tangy release. Panting, he rides the wave of pleasure, barely aware of his lover swallowing and licking his lips before crawling up to lay beside him. His mind is blank for long minutes, and when he returns to awareness he finds Otabek pressing salty kisses against his mouth. Post orgasm, Yuri's instinct is always to cling and he wraps himself around his lover with a sigh of contentment, responding with sloppy, half conscious kisses of his own.

Once the euphoria of climax wears off, the kisses become firmer, more demanding. Otabek smiles against Yuri's lips, recognising the tension rising in his lover's body. The Russian pushes him onto his back with a grin of his own, sitting between his thighs as he surveys the older skater. Bruised, puffy mouth, faint red scratches from Yuri's nails decorating his shoulders already; the other man is mussed and beautiful to his eyes. Unable to keep his hands off him, Yuri rubs his nose along his jaw and trails his fingers down his stomach. They've already decided who will be on top tonight, and he knows his lover needs to relax before he can be taken. Tender touches and gentle stroking always make the Kazakh needy and pliant, and the blonde indulges him gladly.

Nips along his throat and shoulders draw moans from the older man's lips as the blonde pushes his thighs further apart. Olive skin flushes pink as Yuri flicks his tongue over the tip of Otabek's long, thick cock, fighting the urge to swallow him. His goal is relaxation, not orgasm, so he keeps his touches feather-like and teasing, shifting between kisses and licks underneath the length as Yuri slicks his fingers. Otabek groans as his knee is bent and hooked over the Russian's shoulder, before a probing fingertip strokes a circle of lust against his entrance.

Murmuring praise and desire, Yuri opens his lover beneath him with practised ease, bending over him and seeking his lips again as he eases in to the first knuckle. Breath hitching, Otabek opens his mouth to the probing tongue, invaded in two places at once. Eyes closed, he floats on sensation and pleasure as Yuri's finger moves deeper, the tip brushing a spot that makes white hot sparks jump behind his lids. He cries out into the kiss and Yuri smiles, adding a second digit as his lover's body relaxes after the stimulation.

As the touches move faster, finding that spot more often, the Kazakh's hips begin to thrust back onto his lover's hand. Working his way up to four fingers, Yuri rests his head on the older man's chest, panting with effort and need. The act of preparing his partner is guaranteed to drive the blonde mad, his cock achingly stiff again within minutes. Every time he runs his fingers over the spot that makes Otabek whine and buck, his hips grind forward, rubbing himself against the thigh pinned beneath him. The friction makes his head spin, and his moans are muffled by his lover's chest.

One too many strokes against Otabek's sweet spot and the Kazakh's patience snaps; he sinks his hands into Yuri's hair, dragging him up into a fierce kiss. He speaks Russian but his words are so mangled with urgency that all Yuri can make out is the word “please” murmured over and over again. The blonde adores this moment, when his lover is so inflamed that all he can do is beg for pleasure. He obliges immediately, slipping a condom into place and pulling both Otabek's knees over his shoulders. Bracing himself with a hand under the pillow, he moves his length into position and pushes forward with a groan of relief as the tight, slick furnace engulfs him.

Otabek cries out as the blonde fills him for the first time, wrapping his hands around Yuri's wrists as he braces himself over the Kazakh. The position Yuri has chosen gives the younger skater complete control over the depth of his thrusts and he uses that mercilessly, filling his lover over and over, pushing deeper each time until he is fully hilted. The Kazakh's entire being is centred on the join of their bodies and he vocalises his pleasure in whines and gasps. He tastes sweat and opens his eyes, finding the Russian's cheek pressed against his throat, hair matted and slicked to his head.

Skin against skin, Yuri works their flesh until they are both shaking and gasping then crushes the older man's lips in a kiss, purring instruction into his lover's open mouth. Obediently the Kazakh moves a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around his twitching, throbbing cock and fisting himself in time with Yuri's thrusts. Swiping his thumb over the head with each stroke, in moments he feels the tension coiling in his stomach as the pleasure inside and out takes him over the edge.

As Otabek's muscles clench and pulse with his orgasm, Yuri sinks into him to the hilt, the rhythmic pressure around his cock driving his own pleasure. Thrusting hard and deep inside his twitching lover, he buries his face against the older man's neck, whimpering and moaning as his second climax overwhelms him. They stutter against each other, subsiding in a heap on the sweaty, crumpled sheets, and Otabek moans in protest as Yuri withdraws, missing the sensation of being filled already. With a chuckle, the blonde disposes of the condom and curls up around his lover, licking the sweat from his jaw and mewling as he demands soft kisses.

Lying in each others arms, the two men feel the heat slowly leaving their bodies and draw the covers over themselves for warmth. Running his fingers slowly through Yuri's hair, Otabek feels the weight of his partner against his chest and smiles, enjoying the ache below his hips, a sensual feeling of slickness still between his cheeks. He tightens his arms around the dozing Russian as Yuri cups his hip with long fingers, clinging to him as he falls asleep. Showering will wait until the next day, after sweet, lazy kisses and tender morning sex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Links to my online accounts](https://linktr.ee/artofbeccaj)  
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bought by Love", my Otayuri Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233995)  
> [Canon based Kink!Otayuri fans click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144475)  
> [ NaNoWriMo 2018 submission: Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486037)  
> [Canon Seung-gil x female OC (Yuri On Ice) fic for fans of romantic cis hetero slow burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400234)  
> 


End file.
